


Alborada

by Hessefan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner nunca mira hacia atrás, no trata de entender su presente en base a los errores cometidos en el pasado, porque sabe que lamentándose no cambiará los hechos y que si un error lo es, no tendrá forma de saberlo en el momento. Cuando Eren y Armin se van, las luces se apagan y la penumbra se hace clara, Reiner sabe que Bertholdt está despierto y que quiere hablar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alborada

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Los créditos a su autor, Hajime Isayama.
> 
>  **Extensión** : 1121 palabras.
> 
> **Advertencias** : Ninguna, pero podría considerarse spoilers si solo viste el anime (o bien, no entenderás nada). Está ambientado post-momento que Eren habla con ellos pidiéndoles ayuda para aprender a usar el equipo de maniobras, cuando están entrenando como cadetes.
> 
> **Notas** : Sigo con mi plan macabro de intentar hacerles un fic a las chicas que participan del Intercambio Navideño de la comunidad SNK_ESP de Livejournal (sí, me estoy adelantando un poquito a la Navidad). Ahora le toca sufrir a _**Melo**_ de mi corazón  <3 (corazones maricones para vos).

Reiner nunca mira hacia atrás, no trata de entender su presente en base a los errores cometidos en el pasado, porque sabe que lamentándose no cambiará los hechos y que si un error lo es, no tendrá forma de saberlo en el momento.

Escucha lo que Bertholdt le confiesa a Eren y se siente desencajado, lejano a él. Como si le molestara que confiara más en un chico que apenas acaba de conocer o como si le fastidiara descubrir recién lo que se escondía dentro de él. Un monstruo silencioso que en cualquier momento podía devorarlos: la indiferencia.

Reiner sabe que no tienen opciones, que deben hacerlo aun estando en desacuerdo. Él no está dispuesto a ceder su poder, porque habían atravesado por mucho para poder conseguirlo y llegar hasta ese punto.

No conoce el camino que supuestamente los llevará a casa de nuevo, pero de lo único de lo que está seguro es que si no lo intenta nunca lo encontrará, y no está dispuesto a vivir arrepentido lo que resta de su vida por no atreverse.

No tiene más opciones que confiar en su fortaleza, incluso a un lado de un inestable Bertholdt que tiembla y lo mira de reojo cuando le confiesa a Eren que no tiene nada de valor por lo que luchar. Como si Reiner fuera capaz de reprenderlo, de darle la espalda o de dejarlo en mitad de ese camino por eso.

Cuando Eren y Armin se van, las luces se apagan y la penumbra se hace clara, Reiner sabe que Bertholdt está despierto y que quiere hablar, pero también sabe que por mucho que quiera hacerlo, no lo hará. No abrirá la boca y se tragará todas las palabras. _Como siempre_.

A diferencia de él, a Reiner no le importa estar solo en el camino y no cree que la misión sea imposible sin un compañero en el que apoyarse; pero eso no quiere decir que no lamentaría una pérdida o la distancia. Conoce a su amigo y sabe que esas cuestiones lo preocupan y lo abruman aunque no lo diga, por eso lo susurra ahorrándole la tortura que supone hablar.

—No estoy molesto.

Bertholdt gira la cabeza para mirarlo con ligera sorpresa, parpadea al entender y vuelve a mirar el techo, aliviado. Se siente un poco molesto consigo mismo porque sabe que a veces se inquieta demasiado por lo que Reiner diría que son nimiedades.

—Lo siento —se disculpa, sin saber por qué lo hace, y Reiner gruñe.

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije ayer? —cuestiona, sin ocultar que la pregunta es un regaño—. Debemos agradecer seguir vivos y poder continuar.

—Continuar… —susurra aletargado.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —Reiner no se anda con vueltas cuando de sutilezas se tratan— Continuar, digo…

—C-Claro —vacila, de una manera tan evidente que teme que Reiner termine creyendo que en cualquier momento dará la media vuelta y se saldrá de ese camino—. Aunque no esté seguro de lo que hacemos, lo sabes… iré a donde vayas.

Nunca le había dado pena reconocerlo, después de todo Reiner es quien mejor lo conoce. No tiene otros amigos ni ya familia, es lo único que le queda. Así dudara, así el miedo se colara con fuerza en sus huesos, así la incertidumbre lo carcomiera por dentro, así ese monstruo llamado indiferencia lo devorara entero, él jamás lo dejaría solo. O es mejor decir que no está dispuesto a quedarse solo. Y se siente frustrado por no poder cambiar los hechos, por no hacer todo su mundo diferente.

—¿Tienes miedo? —Reiner sabe que no es eso, que tan solo a Bertholdt no le interesa volver a casa, tal vez porque el hogar que habían tenido que abandonar ya no es un lugar al que poder llamarlo como tal, y que de todas formas su hogar estaba ahí, en ese lugar o donde él estuviera—. Tienes que creer y confiar un poco más en ti mismo —le reprocha. Bertholdt suspira agobiado y siente, como cada noche, los brazos de Reiner envolviéndolo cálidamente.

A Bertholdt le hace bien sentirlo cerca. A Reiner le hace bien poder protegerlo, aunque no lo necesite. Todo el tiempo piensa eso y trata de hacérselo entender, que Bertholdt es mucho más fuerte de lo que este cree. Justamente, lo que necesita es _creer_ y no solo en quien considera como su mejor amigo.

Bertholdt siente que el corazón le late demasiado rápido, pero no se alarma, se ha acostumbrado a ese ritual. Siempre le late fuerte cuando Reiner lo abraza. Solo lo hace de noche, antes de dormir; nunca a plena luz del día y tampoco hablan sobre ello. No había nada de malo en confortar y en buscar ese desahogo.

Se dicen a sí mismos que es un simple gesto; pero no lo es, hay mucho más detrás de la mera necesidad de sentirse cerca y de no soltar al otro. Bertholdt suele aferrarse a su camisa y olerlo, como si encontrara placer en reconocer su aroma personal. Luego, después de muchos minutos de permanecer así y en silencio, suele ser Bertholdt quien cambia de posición y enreda no solo los brazos a través del cuerpo de su compañero, también las piernas.

Tratan de no quedarse dormidos, no solo para evitar amanecer de esa manera; en el fondo saben que hay algo extraño en su unión y que los demás se burlarían de ellos si los encontraran dormidos así, pero también lo hacen porque les gusta estar conscientes de esa cercanía y de ese momento, que es único por la persona que tienen entre sus brazos.

No pueden ser honestos consigo mismos al respecto, mucho menos pueden serlo con el otro, pero ambos reconocen que eso les da una pequeña dosis de seguridad y felicidad. Una diaria, que necesitan para enfrentar el nuevo día y los desafíos.

Tendrían que pasar muchas noches como esa para comprender que en la necesidad de tenerse y sentirse cerca se escondía una razón mucho más profunda que la de una amistad o compañerismo. Que no se trataba de aunar fuerzas para volver a casa o de tener a alguien en quien apoyarse cuando algo no saliera bien.

Reiner tiene mucho para decirle a Bertholdt sobre él, la mayoría son reproches, intentos vanos para que aprenda a apreciarse de la manera en la que él lo hace, pero no se lo dice con palabras claras. Lo piensa, solo lo piensa, y en vez de hablarle lo abraza.

Bertholdt tiene miedo de ser sincero, de explicarle que nunca espera un nuevo día porque ama las noches en las que puede ser franco con sus emociones, porque solo siente paz y seguridad cuando está en sus brazos.

Ambos callan. Ambos sienten demasiado.

* * *

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos, así que me sentía un poco rara y desencajada. Traté de respetar a los personajes según mi visión, espero que se entienda el trasfondo o la intención. Justamente dicen que lo que cuenta es la intención XD. Amo a estos dos tontuelos :3
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer!


End file.
